Burning Desire chap5
by my-heart-is-dark
Summary: A SasuNaru yaoi fanfic w


Naruto POV

I was smiling the whole way home! Kiba was still asking me what happened in the lift, but at least he's not staying night again.

I open the door to my apartment and walked over to the sofa. Jumping onto the sofa, I got my phone out to ring the raven! I got his number out and add it to my phone contacts. I was about to ring him when I hear something outside. I walk into my bedroom and open the window to see where the sound is coming from. Just as I open the window Sasuke jumps through it!

"Sasuke!? What are you doing here?" I watch him shut the window, and then he made his way over to me.

"I wanted to see you" He places a kiss on my cheek and pulls me into a hug, which I happily return.

"Wait, how do you know where I live?" I ask but I don't really care.

"We did go to school together, Dobe" he smirks "I walked the same way you do."

"Will you stop calling me that, Teme!" I smile "So you followed me home?"

Sasuke POV

"Sometimes" I smirk

"Sasuke?" Naru's face turning a little bit red

"Yes. Naru?"

"What are we?" He looks me in the eyes. I think about how I'm going answer this, then it hit me!

"What do you want us to be?"I ask him pulling into a hug

"I want us to be..." as he was about to answer when we hear a knock on the front door.

"Naruto, you home?" We hear a voice from the door,

"Sakura?" I hear Naru say. He looks over at the door then me.

"I'm going to get the door and see what she wants, you stay here and wait for me, K?" He informs and tells me, I let him go and nod, "I want be long"

'What does that bitch want?!' I think to myself as I watch Naru walk out the room.

I take off my top and shoes then I lay down on his bed waiting for him to come back.

Naruto POV

I walk out of the bedroom to the front door

"Hey Sakura" I smile at her

"Oh Naruto!" the pink hair teen jump into my arms. I put my arms around her.

"Sakura what's wrong?" I feel tears on my top

"Naruto, I'm a bad person!" She hinds her head in my chest

"No your not! Sakura tell me what happened"

She looks up at me and her eyes lock with mine

"Naruto I'm sorry!"

"What for?" I ask confused

"For turning you down in high school and collage!"

"Sakura, it's fine you don't have to say sorry" I tell her with a smile wiping away some of her tears,

"Please let me make it up to you"

The next thing I knew her lips were on mine! She broke the kiss.

"S-sakura?!" I ask still shocked from the kiss

"Yes Naru?" she moves her hand down and touches my manhood!

"Sakura stop!" I yell and push her away.

"Naurto? I thought this is what you want!" she yells back

"Yes I did, but I've moved on!" I look at her. I can see the pain and haut in her eyes

She looks away, "I'm sorry, I'll take my leave now" Before I could say anything, she was gone.

"Sakura" I close the door and make my way back to my bedroom

Sasuke POV

I hear Naruto walking back, I roll over on my side so I'm facing the door. When he comes in, I see the look on his face, he looks like he's going to have a nose bleed!

"What did she want?" before he answers, I watch him walk over and sit on the bed

"She wanted to say sorry for turning me down in high school and collage"

"Why say sorry now?" I ask rapping my arms round the cute blonde, I feel him relax into me

"I have know idea, but she kissed me trying to make it up to me" I let go of him a little, shocked

"She what?!" I was angrily and shock 'That bitch?! She's going to pay for touching my Naru-chan!'

I pushed her away straight away!" he ensures me, "Anyway, as I was saying before she came," he turns to face me and I tighten the hug, "I want us to be lovers" he smiles while telling me.

"R-really?!" I ask making sure I heard right, he nods. I pull him onto my lap

"Oh, Naruto you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!"

I kiss him lovely on his soft, pink lips, from this he raps his arms round my neck. We both close our eyes. I lick his bottom lip and nibble at it lightly, making him moan. He opens his mouth and my tongue slides in. Instead of my tongue exploring his mouth, it raps around Naru's asking to play. They dance around in each others mouths making us moan here and there.

We break the kiss when we both run out of air. Naru moves his lips to my right ear,

"I want you and only you" he says in a beep sexy voice, and while rubbing his groin against mine, making me feel his hard on!

"As you wish, Naru-chan"


End file.
